Compartilhar
by Lina Limao
Summary: 'E que tal se compartilhássemos nossa idiotice, Dattebayo'


**Título:** Compartilhar

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Personagem/Casal:** NaruIno

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** G

**Sumário:** '' _E que tal se compartilhassemos nossa idiotice, Dattebayo? _''

**Avisos:** Nenhum.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, mas eu estou mandando cartas pra ele :P

**xox**

**A** noite havia acabado de cair em Konoha. O céu escuro e as estrelas já podiam ser vistas, e a maioria dos moradores se recolhia em sua casa, eram poucas as pessoas que continuavam do lado de fora. O vento frio da noite soava pela tão viva Konoha, que preparava-se para adormecer, aquela altura.

Ele se sentou em um dos bancos da vila, observando o céu escuro, enquanto soltava um suspiro lamuriado e deitava as costas no banco. Sua casa não parecia mais tão convidativa, e ficar nela perdendo tempo não parecia exatamente uma boa opção. Todas as paredes de sua casa lhe traziam lembranças, suas roupas, suas fotos, seus móveis, até mesmo sua janela, tudo trazia lembranças que ele queria esquecer.

Não queria falar com ninguém, falar sobre aquilo só fazia sua dor aumentar um pouco. Guardá-la pra si, por outro lado, sufocava.

Segurava em uma das mãos um sorvete laranja, ligado a outro. Devia ser partido e dividido com alguém, mas com quem dividir?

Passou a mão livre pelos cabelos espetados com angústia. As mesmas antigas lembranças voltavam a martelar em sua cabeça, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para evitar isso. Doía. Doía muito perder a pessoa que mais havia confiado em você nessa vida. Uma das poucas. E aquilo fazia seu coração se espremer em pulsações bruscas e doloridas, causadas pelo enorme nó que havia em sua garganta. Sentia-se tão fraco como quando tinha sete anos de idade.

Pensava e refletia sobre o que havia feito para merecer aquilo. Não lembrava-se de ter feito algo realmente detestável. Tudo que havia feito era ter tentado ser forte. Tentado trazer seu melhor amigo pra casa. Tentado impressionar e proteger a garota que gostava. Tentado proteger todos seus amigos. Tentado ser excepcionalmente bom, pra poder ser notado. Só quis um pouco de atenção, um pouco de carinho, um pouco de amizade e um pouco de paz. Mas nunca conseguia os quatro. Nunca juntos.

Não tinha pais, não tinha irmãos, e somente depois de muito batalhar, havia conseguido alguns amigos, alguns méritos e algum reconhecimento por seu esforço. Isso seria motivo para ter tudo que gostava arrancado pra longe de si?

O vento bagunçou seus cabelos desordenados, desajeitados que lhe caíam sobre os olhos, sacudiu sua camiseta acinzentada e o fez suspirar. Solidão... Havia muito tempo que não sentia aquilo, e era tão ruim, que ele podia morrer sem sentir novamente.

Seus olhos azuis começaram a marejar, conforme ele lembrava-se de ser mestre. Jiraiya, Ero-sennin, para ele não importava como ele se chamava exatamente, o que importava é que ele havia ido, e que daquela vez, nunca mais ia voltar. Não era como antes. Não era uma viagem, não era uma pesquisa para seus livros, não era um preparo para o treinamento, era uma partida. Pra sempre. E ele sequer teve a chance de dizer adeus ou obrigado.

Seus olhos da cor de águas cristalinas, estavam inundados de lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas rosadas e pingavam de encontro com o chão. Por que, tudo tinha que acontecer com ele?

Estava tão distante, que nem percebera a presença dela. Apenas a notou quanto sentou-se ao seu lado, tão distante quanto ele, e ele não se deu ao trabalho de enxugar as lágrimas. Ela já havia visto mesmo...

- O que faz aqui essa hora da noite? - Ela perguntou.

- Acho que posso encontrar mais ar aqui do que em casa. - Falou sem fitá-la nos olhos.

- Eu sinto muito, Naruto. - Disse fitando o horizonte à sua frente. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e baixou a cabeça. - De verdade.

- Todo mundo está sabendo, não é? - Ele perguntou com a voz baixa e embargada, ela assentiu lentamente, sem fitá-lo nos olhos. Passou os dedos por entre seus cabelos loiros e suspirou. - Imaginei.

- O que você esperava? Ele era um ninja muito importante para a vila. - Ela falou apertando os dedos em seus joelhos e respirando fundo. Era difícil ser paciente, mas ela tentaria. Ela conhecia a dor que ele estava sentindo. Havia experimentado bem, e não havia tanto tempo assim...

- Eu queria que ele continuasse cuidando de mim. - Disse. Nunca havia conversado daquele modo com ela. Nunca havia conversado muito com ela, sabia de sua vida pelo que seus amigos contavam. Mas gostava dela, por alguma razão. Achava-a bonita, um tanto fútil, mas ainda sim legal. E confiava nela. Como confiava em qualquer um de seus amigos. Ela apenas ouviu com atenção e girou os olhos azuis opacos até ele. Ele fungou e ergueu a cabeça, fitando-a com os olhos azuis tristonhos e o rosto molhado. - Soa infantil, mas eu gostava que ele estivesse aqui me protegendo. Eu sei que você entende o que quero dizer.

- Eu entendo. - Disse. - Eu senti isso também. - Ela não gostava muito de falar sobre esse assunto, não havia falado com ninguém além de seus companheiros de time, que sentiam a mesma dor que ela. - Sabe, Acho que Asuma sensei era a única pessoa no mundo que torcia para que eu vencesse a Sakura em alguma coisa. - E ele não pode deixar de esboçar um meio sorriso ao ouví-la falar aquilo. Ela fitou o céu acima dele. - Mesmo quando os garotos e eu crescemos, ele ainda cuidava de nós, nos protegia, mesmo que fossemos fortes como ele. É claro que eu entendo.

- A pior parte em ser ninja, não é? - Ele perguntou pra ela. Ela tornou a fitá-lo. - Todos os ninjas estão sujeitos a morrer. Estão sempre indo em caminho da morte... E a gente se apega a um ninja... Mesmo sendo um ninja, quando a gente se apega ao outro, a gente só quer que ele fique em casa protegido enquanto fazemos o serviço sujo, não é verdade? - Ela sorriu pacientemente enquanto ele erguia-lhe o sorvete. Ela segurou em um dos cabinhos e puxou, separando os dois sorvetes.

- Obrigada. - Falou. - Ninguém nunca compartilhou um desses comigo antes.

- Estou compartilhando bem mais do que o sorvete. - Falou. Ela assentiu, fitando o sorvete á sua frente. Parecia delicioso, mas ela não sentia vontade de comê-lo. - Como você se sentiu...? - Perguntou. Ela ergueu os olhos do sorvete para ele e logo em seguida, baixou os olhos de novo.

- Mal. Ele praticamente morreu nas minhas mãos. - Disse suspirando. - Você teve sorte, se quer saber. - Ela falou sincera. Ele continuou fitando-a falar, enquanto o vento sacudia os cabelos loiros e a blusinha roxa que ela usava. - A pior coisa é ver. Ver a pessoa dizer todas aquelas coisas, fazer você prometer uma dose delas, enquanto você apenas... Chora. - Ela falou suspirando e fitando as próprias mãos em seu colo. Uma com o sorvete que escorria, a outra vazia. - Acho que foi quando eu me senti mais fraca.

- Você não é fraca. - Ele falou. Ela o fitou.

- Nem você. - Disse. Ele piscou. - Empatamos.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas se olhando. Ela não havia percebido exatamente o quão crescido ele estava, seu rosto mais amadurecido, seus olhos menores, ainda assim cheios de vida. Seus cabelos desordenados, um pouco menores, os riscos em suas bochechas, não tão acentuados quanto antes, seu corpo tinha forma agora, ele já não era mais o garotinho franzino que conhecera um dia na academia, enquanto ele aprontava alguma.

Ela não parecia mais tanto com a garota loira, tão competitiva e tão fútil, maníaca pelo Sasuke e que podia pisar no sentimentos de qualquer um. Ela nunca pôde, na verdade, mas aparentava poder. Estava mais bonita, mais madura, seus olhos azuis opacos menores, pareciam ter visto e vivido tanta coisa... Seus cabelos longos e loiros, seu corpo curvilíneo e o modo suavemente tentador com o qual ela o estava olhando naquele momento.

Ela o conhecia bem. Por pouco tempo que passaram juntos, já o conhecia bem. Lembrava-se de como ele havia ficado forte, de como havia sido incrível quando ele havia destruído Kakuzu, de como ele era realmente capaz de se tornar o Hokage, nem tanto por seu poder, mas por sua determinação. Ela costumava gostar de pessoas determinadas.

- Por que você veio, Ino? - Ele perguntou-lhe. Ela engoliu á seco e o fitou, sorrindo logo em seguida.

- Quando meu time quis vingança por terem matado nosso mestre, você nos ajudou. Você foi, ajudou e acho que sem você, não teríamos conseguido. Eu devia isso a você. - Disse. Naruto lhe deu um meio sorriso.

- Obrigado por tudo, Dattebayo. - Falou. Ino dobrou as pernas sobre o banco e recostou sua cabeça no ombro do loiro. Naruto ficou vermelho, mas Ino não se importou, apenas juntou seu sorvete com o dele mais uma vez e sorriu.

- Sabe, Naruto... - Ela falou distraída. - Nunca pensei que teria uma conversa assim com você.

- Por que eu sou um idiota, Dattebayo? - Perguntou passando o braço em torno das costas dela e depositando a mão em seu ombro. Ela sorriu.

- Não. Por que pensei que você me achasse uma idiota. - Disse. Naruto deu um meio sorriso e piscou um dos olhos azuis e uniu ainda mais seu sorvete com o dela.

- E que tal se compartilhassemos nossa idiotice, Dattebayo?

**xox**

_Por que essa NaruIno ficou na minha cabeça __UMA SEMANA INTEEEEEIRA __até que eu resolvi escrever e me livrar dela, pra poder escrever outra coisa -q_

_Espero que gostem, particularmente, eu já fiz melhores -q mas enfim, como o casal é escasso, resolvi postar mesmo assim ^^_

_Eu quero Reviews, viu? se favoritar sem comentar vou __**amaldiçoar**__ você è.e _


End file.
